


про татуху джексона

by gallyanim



Series: формы мыследеятельности [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: —  Чего там мне нельзя, напомни.— Чесаться, тереться, — послушно перечисляет Югём. — Целоваться.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: формы мыследеятельности [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766578
Kudos: 5





	про татуху джексона

Югём говорит, что будет не больно, но Югём вообще-то опытный дофига уже, и все его фанбазы в интернете постоянно воют, что не успевают обновлять сводные посты со всеми татуировками своего любимца. Джексон, понятное дело, и без них все рисунки на Югёме знает наизусть, но, как почетный и беззаветный трудоголик, он с уважением относится к труду фанбаз не только своих, но и всяких прочих, а потому следит. Опять же где ещё найдёшь столько замечательных фотографий для общего чатика группы — разве что у фанбаз Джебома.

Короче говоря, если Югём говорит, что будет не больно, это не значит, что действительно так и будет. Ему веры ещё меньше, чем Джинёну, особенно после того, как они оба наперебой убеждали Джексона в одном эксперименте с той анальной пробкой. Больно не было (когда он прочитал инструкцию наконец-то и понял, как этим пользоваться), и он вообще-то действительно получил удовольствие, но на всякий случай лишний раз доверять что Джинёну, что Югёму — опасно. Югёму опаснее, потому что он выглядит добрее.

— Всё норм, — обещает Югём и выписывает Джексона из своей Ауди прямо ко входу в тату-студию. Ладно, Джексон глубоко вздыхает и набирает код на двери, ладно, он сам решил, сам сочинил эскиз, сам выбрал место. Всё реально будет норм, это маленькая тату как-никак, а не крылья на всю спину. Джинён присылает ему воодушевляющее сообщение. Молчал бы уж, раз сам даже уши проколоть не в состоянии.

В процессе Джексон более-менее держится, мужественно молчит и временами аж ведёт светскую беседу с татуировщиком, но как только приходит Югём, чтобы погрузить его обратно в Ауди, и восхищённо присвистывает, глядя на свежую татуировку у предплечья, до Джексона реально доходит осознание, что в него сейчас пару часов тыкали иголками. Острыми. В кожу прям. Больно. И Джексон, ну, визжит.

Югём бывал в одной комнате с Джексоном и тараканом, так что для него ничего нового не происходит.

— Главное не чесаться, — невозмутимо говорит татуировщик (вероятно, он тоже привык) и ставит на край стола бутылку с мазью для ухода за татуировкой. — Через неделю повторный визит, проверить, как заживает.

— Спасибо, хён, — Джексон распахивает руки для пылких благодарственных объятий, но татуировщик мгновенно отпрыгивает в сторону с многозначительным постукиванием себя по верху груди.

— Не чесаться, не тереть, не трогать, — повторяет он. Югём ржёт лбом в дверной косяк.

— Джинён предлагает вечером пообедать после своих съёмок, — говорит он уже в Ауди, по-прежнему сквозь смех. Джексон хватает его за щёку и отвечает:

— Хён.

— А? — Югём фокусируется на дороге. Очень крутой, конечно. Весь такой со спадающей на глаза чёлкой, в чёрной кожанке, под которой прячутся все те многочисленные татуировки. Одна рука лежит на руле, вторая отстукивает на коленке мелодию нового трека. А щёки всё равно пухлые и розовые. Красивый Югём.

— Хён он тебе, говорю, — Джексон хмыкает и оттопыривает ворот футболки, чтобы посмотреть на свою свеженькую тату ещё раз. Кожа красноватая, но не сильно, ждал хуже. — Но можно и пообедать. Чего там мне нельзя, напомни.

— Чесаться, тереться, — послушно перечисляет Югём. — Целоваться.

— Что?!

Джексон, наверное, так искренне пугается последней перспективы, что Югёму всё видно и без отвлечения от их пути. Бессовестный гогот на всю Ауди ему вообще нисколечко не мешает уверенно вести машину.

— Совсем нельзя?!

Югём чуть не ударяется лбом об руль. Хорошо, что он ответственный и что они сейчас стоят в длиннющей ганнамской пробке.

— Надо было заснять это на камеру, — вздыхает он. — Была бы моя месть за все те пранки в шоу.

— Так что, — Джексон нахохливается на своём сиденье, — всё-таки можно?

— Ага, — Югём кивает и сворачивает в сторону Хангана. — Это вообще скорее часть, которая не тебе актуальна, а мне. И Джинёну. Джинёни-хёну. Не станешь же ты сам себя там целовать...

Джексон пинает его в длинную обтянутую чёрными скинни ногу, и Югём почти всё оставшееся время воет, что так нельзя, а если у него нога соскользнет с педали и что-то пойдёт не так, это же авария и хуже аварии — злые комментарии нетизенов. Сочувствия Джексону не занимать, конечно, но он сейчас слишком занят сочинением сценариев о том, как они могут провести время все вместе так, чтобы никак не навредить его очень чувствительной татуировке.


End file.
